Chibi Cookies
by Robin Creak Blondie Dustbin
Summary: WE ARE NEVER LETTING ARASHI AND JISHI COOK AGAIN! They made cookies and well they fed them to the bladebreakers. and now they're chibi! 3 pairings read to see. and one-sided mariahxray
1. Cookies

_Enkira: We are back this fic is proberly the best one so far as we wrote this together in school. There are NO PAIRINGS except slight one sided MariahxRay_

Chap 1: How It Began

Arashi was sulking. Enkira Mitzu and Tomo had refused to cook or shop for the next three days. What was poor Arashi going to eat? And moreover was she expected to cook? Well she thought she might be able to make something; just what was still a mystery. She decided to look through the recipe books, and the best looking food was definitely the cookies.

There was choc-chip, raisins, cherry, smartie and plain. And she decided to make them all.

She readied the ingredients and started to cook, she was getting pretty confident and was working happily when Jishi walked in, Jishi agreed that they would make cookies quicker if they worked together. Unfortunately Jishi wanted to add an extra ingredient and Arashi decided they would. They mixed in the last of the ingredients and put the cookies in the oven.

Just as the fabulous feast came out of the oven the bladebreakers appeared in the garden insisting on a rematch. Arashi concocted a clever plan in her brain. She decided to test her cookies out on five completely unsuspecting subjects, as they may well be poisonous and who better than their biggest rivals? When offered Tyson immediately grabbed the smartie cookie and shoved in one piece into his cavernous mouth. Max chose the cherry cookie, while Ray was eyeing up the chocolate chip. That left Chief the raisin and the plain for Kai. All this was being surveyed by a pair of cat-like eyes.

As Tyson Started licking his fingers, Enkira walked in launcher in hand and glaring at her rival, and his team.

"Boo!" A thing pounced on Ray appearing from under the table, "Scared Ya'!" She said sitting on Ray, who had been knocked over by the sudden appearance of the fourth team member.

"Mitzu Neko! Get off that thing you don't know where it's been!" Tomo had entered 5 minutes after Enkira, training regime in hand, into the commotion of what was the kitchen until Arashi had decided to do some cooking.

"But…but…but…" Mitzu stuttered.

"But Nothing" Tomo replied bluntly.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Enkira exclaimed having been standing in silence for the entire conversation, "Mitzu Get off Ray and do your bickering in the dish." She finished icily.

"Cool! Me and You vs. Ray and…err… Kai!" Mitzu stated. Enkira looked to the opposing team captain who acknowledged the challenge with a nod.

"Fine" Ray agreed happy not to be pinned to the ground by Mitzu.

"Come on!" Mitzu urged happily grabbing a clump of black hair as she passed.

"Owwwwwww! My hair!" Ray objected, stumbling backwards and bumping into the doorframe. "Oww!"

"Mitzu…" Jishi trailed off. Her friend wasn't listening and was most certainly hyper.

When they arrived at the arena Ray had stopped grumbling and was walking normally.

"we can use my favourite dish!" Mitzu exclaimed. She walked over to a control panel and pressed several buttons. The normal training stadium Enkira had been using to train disappeared below ground to be replaced with a mountain and jungle stadium rising from the floor.

"COOL" Tyson yelled, "I wanna blade"

"Well you can't we are." Enkira replied tonelessly

"Maxie?" Mitzu whined in a sugar coated tone "Can you be DJ Jazzman please? Pwetty pwease?" she blinked and did her 'abandoned kitty that had just been slapped' look "pwease"

"…Fine" the request took a while to sink in and Max finally gave in after much debating with Draciel.

"! YAY!" Mitzu yelled. Enkira was looking for an escape route but Kai had the look that said 'walk away now and I'll kill you' so she took her place in the stadium just as Kai prepared his launcher. She took out her gun launcher and loaded it, Mitzu and Ray took their places and the match began

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

"Go flash-cat" Mitzu's beyblade flew to the top of the mountain and stayed there, "HA! I'm the queen of the mountain and you, two are the, um…um…yeah you're the…" Enkira's blade was spinning on one of the trees and the leaves were falling to the base of the dish.

"the village idiots" she added to help her hyper friend.

"Yeah the village idiots!" she yelled, "flash-cat… ready? And POUNCE!"

Mitzu's beyblade sprung from the top of the mountain and landed on top of Driger. It stayed balanced and still spinning on top of Ray's blade as Driger crashed into the shrubbery around the dish and began to lose it's agility. Flash-cat leapt from Driger and landed on the tree next to it's partner. As flash-cat landed, Enkira's blade took off landing next to Dranzer and attacking in a fury, which unfortunately Kai had been expecting, The tree Flash-phoenix had left burst into flames.

"STOP SETTING FIRE TO MY STADIUM!!" Mitzu Shrieked. "Flash-cat can you put that out?" Mitzu's blade glowed blue and circled the smouldering tree. Water rained down from the bitchip onto the tree.

"YOU ALMOST BURNT MY TREE!" Mitzu wailed as the fire finally went out.

"Flash-phoenix APOCOLYPSE!" Enkira ordered ignoring Mitzu's complaints as several more trees caught fire. Flash-phoenix glowed crimson and began to spark it clashed into Dranzer.

"HEY!" yowled Mitzu "that's my TREE!" she scowled at Enkira, "we'll put them out later. Flash-cat attack! CAT CLAW!" Flash-cat glowed royal blue and split into five beyblades. They all sped forward and attacked Driger. Each one hitting the blade five times, slowing him down. Then they all mergd back into one and slammed into Driger sending him flying. Driger landed on the mountin, wobbling but still spinning. "shoot!" Mitzu complained.

"Finish this Now!" Enkira's blade attacked Dranzer in a frenzy of fire.

"CATASTRO…"Enkira and Mitzu shouted together when Enkira's voice faded.

"What? Enkira what are you doing? What's wrong?" Mitzu asked getting very worried, "wha…"

Enkira cut her off "Kai used to be taller than that!"

"Taller than what? You?" Mitzu asked "Um yeah taller than that. RAY too" Across the stadium was an 8 year old Kai and a ten year old Ray and they were still shrinking.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Arashi entered the arena and saw a six year old Max and Kenny.

"They're…They're so…SWEET!" Arashi sqeaked.

Mitzu sweat dropped "They're chibi you twat!!"

Arashi stopped yelling and looked around the room. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. Staring straight at her was a 3 year old Tyson.

"Oh God" mumbled Enkira they were in for a hard time.


	2. Caretakers

**Robin: No reviews**

**Creak: Hello! Does anyone have catnip? please?**

**Robin: SomehowI doubt it**

**Creak: -- Hmph**

**Robin: Well review this time!!**

**Creak: Yeah! Please?**

**_italics_thought**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enkira and Kai's blades returned to their hands and Kai began to walk off. Mitzu and Ray continued blading but Mitzu crouched down and whispered something to Flash-cat.

Enkira followed Kai through the streets around The Blazecats house until Kai sat down by the riverbank completely lost.

"This ain't Russia you know" Enkira told him.

"I'm lost and I don't think I know you so why should you care!" Kai shouted in Anguish.

"I'm Enkira, Tala's little sister" She replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Driger! Don't give up!" Ray yelled

"RAY! Do you think you can beat me? You haven't before!"

"Who…who are you?" he asked puzzled.

Mitzu smirked "GO FLASH-CAT!!" Flash-cat rose from Mitzu's blade, shimmering and looking smaller than usual.

"Flash!! But… oh no! You stole Flash-cat!" Ray wailed hysterically.

"What! No you twat!"

Ray gasped, "you stole Mitzu's word as well!"

"No I didn't! what are you talking about?" exclaimed Mitzu.

"You…you killed her!" Ray sobbed.

"Hey, I'm not dead! I am Mitzu you…um…twat."

"But how'd you get so big?" queried Ray rubbing his eyes.

"Er…I…um…oh, I had a growth spurt. Yeah a growth spurt."

"Don't believe you! But you do talk like Mitzu, all umy and erry."

"HEY!" Mitzu growled.

"Lets see… if you're really Mitzu then… why do you have your hair so long?"

"not telling" Mitzu replied "secret"

"YAY! You ARE Mitzu!" Ray shouted. He rushed across the stadium and tried to hug Mitzu.

"Hey! Are you going to leave poor Driger all on his lonesome?"

"Oh yeah. GO DRIGER!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm in Japan?"

"Yeah"

"How'd I get here?"

"You came here as your older self… then you umm shrunk" Enkira replied "Don't yet know how"

"oh" Kai sulked then he brightened up, "How do I know you really ARE Enkira?"

"…"

"Boris is coming!" Kai suddenly exclaimed he was waiting for one of two reactions the best one the "I'll punch his face in" or…

"WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?" Enkira screamed. Kai fell over laughing "NOT FUNNY!!" Kai laughed for three minutes straight.

"Yes it is!" they had been talking for at least 3 hours and their shadows were lengthening. Kai yawned.

"Let's get you back to the house" Enkira picked up the chibi and began to walk to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Tyson asked the girl that had white streaks in her hair "you look like Rogue from the x-men"

"I'm Arashi"

"And you?" Max turned to the blonde standing in the door-frame

"The names Jishi"

"Mumble mumble" Kenny pointed at the remaining girl in the room.

"I'm Tomo"

"Where are we?"

"Japan" Tomo answered

"Where's grandpa?"

"Dunno" _I blame the cookies or we wouldn't be in this mess_ Arashi replied.

"GO FLASH-CAT" Driger flew across the floor landing at Tyson's feet.

"OOH a BEYBLADE pretty! MINE!" Tyson yelled picking up Driger and holding it near his mouth. "YUMMY!"

"No DRIGER! YOU'LL KILL DRIGER!" Ray screamed running across the room and pouncing on Tyson "MY DRIGER"

Arashi and Jishi stepped away from the fighting pair just as Tomo rushed forward to try and separate them, they pair managed to knock her in the face. "OWW Mitzu HELP!!!" Mitzu ran across the room and began egging ray on:

"That's it Ray! Use the…um…oh… the tiger's uppercut!" Ray stopped fighting and looked at her puzzled "shoot! I taught you that when you were four! Use the tigers back-fist instead" Ray punched Tyson in an attempt to get his blade back. "My Driger! Givey!"

The front door closed quietly, which in itself was very unusual as it was usually slammed in turmoil or victory upon entrance to the accommodation. (No I don't understand what I just said it just sounded good) Enkira walked into the room carrying a slumbering Kai, she put him on the sofa, picked up Tyson and Ray and put them at opposite ends of the room.

"Yay!! Beyblade!!" Tyson yelled sneering at Ray "MINE!"

Mitzu walked across the room and snatched Driger from Tyson. "NO STEALING!!" Tyson started crying and whined "no snatching" Mitzu turned on her heel and returned to Ray.

"Here you go" she said handing him his beyblade.

"Thanks Mitz" he sobbed wiping his eyes.

"Who's she?" Max asked pointing at Enkira.

"It's rude to point" said Jishi scowling.

"I'm Enkira" replied the redhead picking up the slumbering Kai and moving cushions to create a bed. Almost everyone in the room yawned.

"I'm tired" mister point out the bloody obvious said (that means Tyson)

"Where're they going to sleep?" Tomo asked as Enkira exited the room she returned with eight cushions and 5 sleeping bags. Max snatched a cushion off Enkira.

"Comfy" he said jumping on it. Enkira walked out of the front door just as Kai woke up.

"Where's 'Kira?" Kai said quietly.

"Um… she's… er…oh! She's gone to the doctors for her… um cold."

"LIAR!" Ray yelled pointing at Mitzu.

"What? She lied? She must have… KILLED HER!!" Kai wailed jerking awake. "NOOOOOOO!"

"She's not dead" Mitzu said slowly

"TRUTH!" Ray screamed "what?" he asked when everyone turned to stare at him "when she lies she…"

"NOTHING I DON'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Mitzu interrupted loudly. Tomo had the phone in her hand as she re-entered.

"Kai it's for you." She said handing the phone to him.

"Hello…'Kira! Yeah…yeah…yeah" Kai spoke into the phone happily "Okay see you tomorrow" as he hung up Tomo yelled:

"BEDTIME NOW!" she as trying to calm down the situation. The chibis were completely hyper and Mitzu was telling Arashi and Jishi that she didn't do anything when she lied very loudly. Immediately Tyson jumped on a cushion and stated that he needed a 'bedtime snack' Max hopped onto a cushion and demanded:

"Story NOW!"

Kai wriggled onto a cushion and closed his eyes. Ray's eyes began to water. "But…but…but" Mitzu grabbed his hand and they moved towards the window as Mitzu helped him out of the window and into the tree "YAY!" He yelled.

1 hour later, when all the chibis were asleep and Kenny had been found and put to bed (he had been found curled up on the computer chair a half hour earlier). Tomo took charge, "We need to pick care takers other wise one chibi might end up hurt due to neglect. I think Enkira should look after Kai because he won't listen to anyone else and Mitzu should look after Ray because they get along quite well." Arashi and Jishi nodded. "So" Tomo continued staring around at her captive audience "Who will look after Max? Jishi are you volunteering" Jishi hadn't moved "yes I think you should look after him as you read the story well and your both completely hyper. If you don't mind me saying so" Jishi nodded she turned to stare at the slumbering blonde.

"Fine with me…"

"Then Tyson should go with Arashi because, well, I'm not looking after him and you both like to eat at all hours so it would save anyone else having to watch him to make sure he doesn't get stuck in the freezer"

"BUT ENKIRAS ALWAYS AWAKE AT NIGHT!!" Arashi whispered loudly "I SWEAR SHE'S A VAMPIRE"

"Yes but she spends her nights out" Tomo stopped any further protest with an icy stare she'd picked up from someone "I'll look after Kenny, That OK?"

Arashi and Jishi nodded although Enkira hadn't returned and Mitzu and Ray were in the tree.


	3. Tinsel

Robin: I'm lonely Creak's gone away and I'm all-alone. Oh well maybe not all alone. BROOKY!

Brooklyn: Freak

Robin: I know ain't I great?

Thanks for the reviews:

Pink-phantom- thanks see I'm typing and my hand hurts.

Jenna- DON'T CALL ME ENKIRA. Call me Robin. Or my real name if you must.

_Bitbeast talking to master_

_**Human thinking**_

Chap 3

Kai's POV

It's 6 am and Tyson's snoring. Ray is hissing in hissing in his sleep I can hear him from here. Max is thrashing about.

Dranz

_Yes_

Where's 'Kira?

_Out_

Where?

The door just closed what if its Boris?

Enkira's POV

Kai's sleeping bag is vibrating. I guess he's scared. What of well I guess it must be the being that opened the door.

H_e thinks its Boris_

Well it isn't its me

_I don't know which one is scarier_

I do…

Normal POV

Enkira tiptoed past the chibi's room and towards her own when Tomo rounded on her

"You were out ALL night!"

"…"

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Tomo was scary when she was angry, very scary, "ANSWER ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Kai shouted at Tomo as Enkira collapsed against the nearest wall. Kai argued with Tomo as Enkira slipped away. She heard Kai swear in every language he knew as she walked towards her room. She passed Mitzu's room.

"You do realise that if Tomo catches you you're dead," She said into the empty room.

"EEP!" Mitzu ran and ducked behind a chair "Oh it's you." She said poking her head out "I've come to find my hairbrush"

"I guessed"

"Kay bye!" Mitzu rushed out of the room and then dashed back again a few seconds later with her blue hairbrush. "Got it"

"**ENKIRA**" Tomo bellowed, Enkira reluctantly slunk back downstairs. "**I'm** out of town for a convention. **I'm** taking Kenny. **You** are in charge. If **ANY** of the chibis gets hurt it will be blamed on the caretaker"

"Okay cool" Enkira replied walking towards the stairs and once reaching the cover of the wall she ran upstairs straight to the nearest window. "MITZU!"

"What?" a head poked out from the leaves with a chibi on it.

"What ARE you doing?" Enkira asked.

"I'm TRYING to brush my hair but a THING is sitting on my head." Mitzu scowled.

"But your heads comfy" Ray pouted "And I'm wearing a seatbelt. See?" He held up two lengths of Mitzu's hair tied together over his legs.

"WHAT!" Mitzu screeched "that'll take hours to get out! Oh yeah what did you want Enkira?"

"Tomo's going out. I'm in charge and feel free to pummel Tyson." Enkira answered

"YAY!" Mitzu yelled coming back through the window with a jump.

"Ow" Ray grumbled as he tumbled off his perch and landed flat on his face on the floor. "That hurt. Hey nice carpet."

"I thought you were wearing a seatbelt?" Mitzu smirked "Silly chibi"

"I'm not a chibi!"

"Why else would you be 3 when I'm… um… 15?"

You said you had a growth spurt!"

"Did I? Oh…yeah I… um…forgot? Oops…"

"YOU LIED!"

Enkira slipped away from the window to the bedlam downstairs.

"SORRY!"

"Good"

The door slammed and Mitzu walked in with a chibi on her heels. Literally.

"Ray get off my foot I can't walk like this"

"Fine" Ray jumped off and followed her into the kitchen one step behind Mitzu.

"'Kira! Where's the unlucky victim?"

"Amazingly he's asleep as is his 'caretaker'. Now what do you want for breakfast?" She answered the two entering nekos.

"MILK!" They both yelled. "And cookies" (A.N I like cookies Blondie likes to talk about cookies and creak likes nibbling them like a hamster. Odd lot) they glared at each other until Mitzu said, "We'll pass on the cookies. How about… Pancakes?"

"Yummy! Chocolate please and lemon and Sugar for Mitz. Right?" Ray asked.

"Yup!"

"And golden syrup for Kai" Enkira started preparing the batter to pour into the pan.

"I'll go get him," Mitzu said as she walked out the door.

Mitzu's POV

Now if I was a chibi Kai where would I go? Er… no idea. He could be… asleep; I doubt it with all this noise. He could be outside…no he got lost last time. Hiding? Doubt it. Wandering around the house… Maybe. I'll look inside first. Dining room… No Kai. Bedroom… no Kai… Oh I know The Training room! Left… upstairs and there. "Found him" Oops he ran off. I guess I scared him. Silly annoying chibi. Where'd he go?

Normal POV

"Stay away from me" Kai yelled

"That's where he is." Mitzu said, looking at a shaking box in the corner. "Kai, Enkira's cooking pancakes. It'll be done soon."

"Oh. Right."

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Kinda…"

"Come on this way" Mitzu said as she walked over to the door. Kai jumped out of the Christmas decoration box and followed Mitzu to the Kitchen.

"Ray get OUT of the ceiling."

"Oh I forgot to warn Enkira about that" Mitzu Mumbled as she opened the door. "Ray! Mariah is NOT coming. You can get off the ceiling now. "Mitzu confirmed. Just as she finished the phone rang. Enkira answered it.

"Blazecat residence. Enkira speaking… she's um.. busy at the moment can I take message… Okay… fine… I'll tell her… see you soon… Bye! " Enkira hung up the phone put two sets of pancakes on the plates. "Mitzu can I talk to you?"

"Just a sec. OW! You weren't meant to land on my head Ray!"

"Mitzu some time soon would be good" Enkira stated in a solemn tone. "It's **very** important."

"Alright I'm coming. Ray…" She pushed Ray onto a chair. "Eat." She nodded to the pancakes and walked out the door.

"What is it Enkira?" she asked.

"You lied to Ray."

"No I didn't actually…I did I said I had a growth spurt is that what you mean?"

"No."  
"What then?"

"Mariah is coming"

"WHAT!" Mitzu screamed.

"She'll be coming tomorrow and Tomo is out of town all week" Enkira replied quietly.

"What's wrong Mitz?" Ray asked timidly poking his head around the door.

Mitzu scolwled and barged past him into the kitchen, grabbed her breakfast and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. "Stupid Sister!"

"What's she talking about?" Kai asked Enkira.

"Tala Mariah and Lee re coming for a visit." She replied scowling when she reached the pink haired girl's name.

"Tala's coming?" Kai quieried

"Yeah"

"Will he be like you? As old I mean?"

"2 years older"

"Oh"

Mitzu slammed the door and pounced on her bed.

"OOOOOOOOH! Pillow" she continued to attack her pillow and as soon as she had chewed her way through the material she biffed it so a flock of feathers out and she chased them round the room.

"Mitz?" Ray whined peering through the door "OOH! FEATHERS!"

"Did someone say feathers?" Enkira appeared outside the door. (A.N Enkira is completely obsessed with feathers. Dustbin doesn't think it's very healthy)

"MY feathers!" Mitzu yelled jumping on a pile of feathers.

"You burst your"she paused to cough "YOU BURST YOUR PILLOW!" Enkira screamed.

"No I chewed it!" Mitzu beamed.

"I'm Going shopping" Enkira said, Then she turned to Kai. "You comin'?"

"Okay..."Kai replied unsure.

"Mitzu you break anything. ANYTHING. And I will personally break your neck." Enkira stated walking out with Kai in pursuit. "I mean it!"

"But i already burst a pillow... huh fine...FEATHERS!" Mitzu yelled. Ray growled and they continued to pounce on feathers. **_I wonder whether that includes Tyson..._**

Kai and Enkira walked through the streets. Kai was looking worried but Enkira's focus was elsewhere. They came to a toyshop Kai stopped to stare at the window. Enkira's focus snapped back to the present. She smiled.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked the fixated boy.

"Yes please!" Kai ran in. "OOH pretty" Kai stopped to stare at the shelf Enkira caught up. He was staring at the phoenix plushie. It looked remarkably like Dranzer.

"Come on" Enkira picked up the plushie and walked towards the till. **_I'm spending the last of my christmas money on my worst enemy_**

_Ahh that's sweet_

_**Bloody bird**_

_You've gone soft_

"Thankyou" Kai exclaimed when she handed him the plushie. They walked out the front door into the streets to buy Mitzu a new pillow.

"Get off me! Help!" Mitzu yelled. She stopped struggling and curled into a ball. "Catnip time"

**_OOH! There's pretty gold tinsel in a ball on the floor in the middle of the road. Tinsel... Aaaah! The tinsel moved! It's posessed! It's...it's... a tinsel monster! _**Jishi thought

"You're gonna pay for this Ray!"

"Aaaah! It's a tinsel monster. It speaks! Aaah!"

"Some friend she is. Leaves me tangled in tinsel." Mitzu mumbled. "I should have remembered Ray's good at tying knots."

"hello? Is the tinsel monster here?" Arashi whimpered peering through the keyhole.

"NOOO!" Mitzu screamed getting in a bad mood.

"Aaah! Jishi was right! There is a tinsel monster! Help!" Arashi yelled running around the house. "Chibi's beware there's a tinsel monster in the hallway!"

"HELP!" Tyson wailed. "I knew tinsel was evil."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to see the monster." he announced

"No! It'll eat you." Max shouted hysterically.

"I'll go find Mitzu then." Ray replied.

"Yes we must warn her!" Jishi exclaimed entering the room.

"Okay" Ray said warily. **_These people are MAD! All I did was tie Mitzu up with tinsel sheesh!_**

"WHERE'S ENKIRA WHEN YOU NEED HER!" Arashi bellowed.

"SHOPPING YOU TWAT!" Miztu yelled from the hall.

"It sees all. It knows all...help..." Max whined.

"It swallowed Mitzu! It knows her word!" Arashi bellowed.

"No...I'm swallowed by tinsel not a monster." Mitzu mumbled having heard Arashi's shouting. "Oh and I don't hear EVERYTHING just your shouting."

"Hello Mitzu the tinsel monster" Ray sang skipping into the room.

"You're gonna pay for this Ray!"

Enkira chose that point to enter the commotion. "Pay for what?"

"Attacking me!" Mitzu wriggled and started chewing the tinsel tieing her ankles together. "Done!" She sprang to her feet and grabbed Ray. "You can't beat the tinsel monster... er...I mean me!"

"Braindead, just don't kill him." Enkira stated as she went to unpack the shopping.

Mitzu smirked and dragged Ray over to the rest of the tinsel in the corner of the room.

"No, not the tinsel" Ray whimpered. "Please, anything but the tinsel" Mitzu picked up the tackiest tinsel they had.

"Mariah would really like this one" she said tieing a bright pink piece around his neck. "One..." Then she untied his wrap and retied it with a piece of gold tinsel. "Two..." Mitzu continued to attach pieces of tinsel to Ray and replacing his head band with a piece of red tinsel she murmured "almost done" she tucked (A.N Creak on this word particularlytry not to curve the tops of your t's they look like f's) a piece of silver tinsel into his shoes. "All done." She glanced at the box that had been full of tinsel but was now empty apart from one one final piece of Jishi's favourite luminous yellow tinsel which Mitzu wrapped around his wrist. She stood back to admire her hard work. And burst out laughing. "You... look...so...FUNNY"

"You're only wearing gold tinsel" Ray scowled.

"I know. Come on." Mitzu grabbed Ray's tinsel covered hand and pulled him down the stairs. "We're going to scare Jishi and Arashi. With tinsel power! YAY!"

Enkira was just unpacking the pillow when two tinsel covered beings walked through the door. She made no comment.

"Where are the two mad people?" Ray whispered evily.

"In the lounge" Kai whispered back.

"Thanks and why are we whispering?" Mitzu quieried quietly.

"'cause it sounds eviler" Ray answered quietly still doing his best evil voice. The two tinsel monsters crept out of the room and stalked their pray into the lounge.

"Time to attack"

A piercing scream shot through the house followed by a cry of fear. Jishi looked to her worried companions hoping to see a courageous face, unfortunately all she saw was Max Tyson and Arashi absolutely petrified. **_Oh My GOD, Enkira the toughest member on the team just screamed. Something really horrrible must be happening and Kai is scared to he's the toughest guy I know 'cept maybe Rick..._**

"Attack!" The two tinsel monsters charged through the door and chased the petrified Arashi, Jishi, Max and Tyson into a corner. Thus trapping them.

"HELP! ENKIRA!"

"She can't help you she's dead!" the small tinsel monster cackled.

"We devoured the two mortals in the kitchen just a few moments ago!" the larger monster smirked licking it's lips "yum!"

"On...h...her teeth there's b...bl...blood." Tyson stammered.

"Yum" The thing repeated.

Back in the kitchen Enkira and Kai were laughing silently at their teammates shear terror.

"Dinner time..." the small tinsel monster warned.

"Please don't harm us" Arashi pleaded at the smaller beings feet. The taller moster smirked, and both the things' mouths twitched. Then they both burst out laughing.

"You're... so... FUNNY!" The smaller thing was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" It giggled.

Kai and Enkira walked in smiling and then seeing a 'tinsel monster' on the floor, Kai burst out laughing.

"K...Kai? But I...They... You're a g...g...ghost?"

"I only yelled 'cause she..." he pointed an accusing finger at the red-head. "Tickled me!"

"You are the most gullible idiots I have ever met. I was faking the scream. I'm Enkira remember. The Fearless fighter"

"When'd you make that up?" Kai asked her.

"Just now actually. I'm quite imaginative."

"So their NOT monsters?" Jishi asked warily.

"No you twat, It's me and if you'd helped me earlier I wouldn't have plotted against you with my little monster here." Mitzu nodded towards Ray.

"Help you when?" Arashi queried

"When I was tangled in gold tinsel."

"Are you Mitz?" Tyson asked.

"Don't call me that!" The golden monster grabbed him and started tickling him.

"NO! Help! I won't say it again!" Mitzu stopped tickling. "You let Ray call you that!"

"He always called me that so I'm used to it" She replied.

Enkira looked down at her watch. "Geez look at the time" She muttered . "Bedtime. NOW!"

"Ohhhhh" the chibi's replied.

"I get the tree!" Ray yelled.

"**I **want the tree!" Tyson shouted back.

"Tyson... You wouldn't be able to sleep in a tree, you'd fall out." Mitzu replied.

"How come you and Ray sleep in a tree then? Why don't YOU fall out?" Tyson asked accusingly

"Because WE have good balance." Ray retorted. "And I've been sleeping in trees since I was one so I've had a lot of practice."

"You'd find it uncomfortable anyway." Mitzu said calmly.

"Yeah!" Ray stuck his tongue out at Tyson. "So there."

"So...Tyson are you sleeping in a tree or not?" Arashi asked "with the tinsel monsters"

"I'm not afraid of no tinsel monsters" Tyson stated proudly.

**_Oh just some then _**Enkira thought laughing silently at the double negative.

"Well I'm not holding onto you to mak sure you don't fall out the tree" Mitzu grumbled. "Come on." She called to Ray. The two of them walked over to the window and climbed out of it and then up the tree. "Are you coming?" Ray glanced down at Tyson.

"He can't."

What d'ya mean he can't?" Mitzu wailed.

"He can't climb"

"I'm not going down to get him." Mitzu stated.

"Climb or go inside." Ray called back.

Tyson scowled **_climb_** he started to climb the tree. He stopped a few branches up explaining he had found a comfortable place to stop.

"Sure if you say so" MItzu mumbled.

Ray snickered. "He can't climb" Mitzu wriggled and found a comfortable position.

"night."

"Night" everyone chorused. Kai climbed into his sleeping bag still clutching his plushie as Max climbed into his sleeping bag. Arashi and Jishi turned and walked towards their rooms. Enkira walked into the kitchen and sat on the table, ready to spring out the door to save Tyson. She began thinking about the next day.

->

Robin: haha me no alone no more the rest of the gang are in the corridor attacking creak with catnip


End file.
